Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with column and resin based methods for algal processing.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0083360 (Poenie et al. 2011) discloses a reverse phase extraction method for the recovery of triglycerides from aqueous slurries of algae is described herein. The present invention discloses the use of immobilized anion exchange and lipid binding resins. As the algae flows past the resin, triglycerides adhere while the bulk of the algae flows through. The lipids, useful for generating biofuels are then are eluted off the resin. The method of the present invention does not require prior drying of the algae, is inexpensive, and does not destroy the algal biomass which can be used for other purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,800 issued to Keating (2004) describes a method of recovering fat soluble compounds, including but not restricted to pigments such as beta-carotene, from solutions, including but not restricted to those solutions containing microalgal cells. According to the Keating patent, the method comprises passing a solution containing a fat soluble compound is passed through a fluidized bed of crystalline metallic ore particles, such as magnetite, allowing the fat soluble compound to bind to the particles to form a complex. The fat soluble compound is released from the complex by passing a wash solution through the fluidized bed and is subsequently collected in the solution.